The Night the of Horsemen
by AnimeUnlimited
Summary: RTN based. I have to say that the story is a bit all over the place, but the main plot would be that sudden attacks from horse humanoids, now called Horsemen, has caused concern for the Leaf and they even called in the Akatsuki. I know they may be a few mistakes so please let me know if there is any! :) Please enjoy!


_**The **__**Night **__**The **__**Horsemen **__**Came:**_

_A side note: Anyone who has heard of Korn's Coming Undone, and seen the album cover with the freaky horse on it, that's what the Horsemen are based on._

The picture frame of Team Seven shone brightly in the misty moonlit sky. Naruto lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, and was staring up at the sky from his window. He was alone. The whole place was silent except the occasional cricket song and locust. Peace was common, as well as silence, but there was too much to think about, especially for Naruto. Ever since Sakura had been complaining even more about having parents, he desired them even more. Naruto sighed and just stared at the stars which winked, twinkled, sparkled and illuminating the sky brightly and stared at the even brighter, blood red moon. He had once heard of the word; he was certain it was called a "Blood Moon." His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of a knock and the sound of the doorbell. Naruto got up and curiously was headed toward the door when he heard a familiar voice, "Well, it's been a while, Nine Tails." Naruto instantly turned and as expected the voice belonged to the Akatsuki, Tobi. He put his hands into the shadow clone position, and was about to use his Rasengan on him, but Tobi just sighed and chuckled, "You've tried it before, you know that that jutsu is useless against me…" Tobi said, and merely let the Rasengan pass right through him, and Naruto busted open his window. He growled and swore, and he looked up to see Tobi on the roof, and he jumped up onto the roof as well. "Well, let's see if you like this…" Tobi says and throws the glass ball up into the air, and the bright light engulfed the whole area as far as the eye could see, both Sharingan and normal eye.

"Menma? You awake?" _Menma, who's Menma?_ Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in his bed, but something strange was going on, because Kushina was shaking him awake. "I told you to not be late!" She growls her hair moving like the Nine Tail's tails. "Ahhh!" Naruto exclaims, and he scrambles out of bed. "What's…? What's going on? You're dead!" He shouts and stares shocked. "MENMA!" She shouts and smacks him on the head, and Naruto complains as he glances up. _She acts like mum, but, there's no possible way…_ Naruto thought. "Now go downstairs, Sasuke's been waiting to go on that mission with you for almost an hour!" She shouts and Naruto quickly heads down the stairs of the apartment, in a way, he felt almost like he'd been in it before… "Sasuke?" Naruto asks and glances over to see Sasuke, and Minato and his jaw drops. Sure enough, Sasuke was standing there, wearing a grey Uchiha sweatshirt and necklace and had olive pants with sandals. "Menma, see it took you a while… But your mom woke you up…" Sasuke says and starts cracking up and laughing. Naruto stared in confusion, what was Sasuke doing in the Leaf, and why everyone was calling him MENMA! "Well, just so you know, I am Naruto… Not Menma and I don't know what this mission is…" Naruto snaps and turns to Minato reading at the table. "Dad? What mission is this?" He asks curiously and demanding rolled into one. "Well, I thought you would know, Menma, or I mean Naruto, but I think your going to meet with the Akatsuki to discuss the why all the villagers have reported seeing horse headed people… Something like that, but don't worry, all the shinobi are going." Minato said only glancing up from his book every couple of moments. "Only we are going to discuss it tomorrow, you have to discuss it today." He seemed to use the book to hide his smirk, but he had already seen it. "Ugh, let's go, Sasuke." Naruto groans and walks out with Sasuke.

They arrived at the building in about fifteen minutes, and as they did, Naruto was certain something was DEFAINTLY off. First, Shino was spraying bug repellent, and Sai was painting childish pictures and was acting really "sunshiny"… Ino was shy, Choji was skinny, Shikamaru was an idiot, and Tenten was useless with ninja tools, Guy was really lazy, Kakashi was energetic, Kiba was acting like a cat, Akamaru was trying to chomp Kiba's butt off, Neji was a pervert, and Lee was cross dressing and Hinata, looked really, pretty questionable. Naruto was quite freaked out when the Akatsuki came over by them, and he noticed Itachi was at the head of them. _Itachi is the leader of the Akatsuki, but aren't Akatsuki evil! _Naruto was getting more confused by the second. Luckily, the meeting was just about the weird things called Horsemen, and how they had shotguns with kunai in them. They also wear suits with a red tie, and of course had a horse head and tail. The whole thing sounded really creepy, but Naruto hadn't seen one yet, and intended to keep it that way. He was walking back, alone. Sasuke started flirting with some girls and had walked away with them into the village. Naruto couldn't help but be irritated at him for just ditching him like that, but at least Sasuke wasn't evil and trying to kill him. Yes, that part was a bit of a bonus. However, as he walked back, he heard a set of feet of something following him; he put his head down a bit, and turned to glance behind him, but then ran into something. Naruto looked up and saw a Horsemen, it was about seven feet tall, armed with it's shotgun, brown hair on the head and a black mane and tail from behind its legs, and was staring at him with it's unsettling, yellow eyes. Naruto jumped back as it slammed it's black, neat shoes into the ground, and left a huge indent. It then pulled up its shotgun and began to rapidly unleash kunai rain on Naruto. Naruto dodged and using his shadow clone jutsu and a little bit of tricking… When it shot him, the clone disappeared into smoke, and then the huge Horsemen were hit in the back with a Rasengan from the clones behind. The massive monster toppled over, its shotgun dropping and landing with a couple of loud slams. Then the creature itself flopped onto the ground. Naruto looked at the huge monster, and then pulled off its necktie, and noticed a slightly familiar symbol. He was certain he had seen it somewhere before, and yet he couldn't place a name, or real certain location of where he had seen it. Naruto just took the tie and as he turned heard a sharp gust, as he turned around and looked, the body of the Horsemen had disappeared. He rushed back to the apartment, and suddenly the cozy feeling of the place had disappeared just like the body of the Horsemen. The winds were wilder and cold, striking like a snake at Naruto's face and ankles where his pants came up. The place was pitch black, and he felt every hair on his neck and his head was raised and on end. A loud clop was heard again, and Naruto turned, only two blocks from where he knew Minato and Kushina were. Four Horsemen were standing there, all wearing the exact same suits, silver guns, red ties, yellow eyes, brown hair with black mane with black tail. Almost like clones, he glanced around, there weren't anymore it looked like, but there was still four trigger happy horse headed freaks standing around him. He heard a snort from one and a ragged voice from another, almost like a robot with its voice box ripped half out, "TARGET ACQUIRED FIRE. DESTROY NARUTO UZUMAKI." It said and the others and it raised its shotgun and kunai came from everywhere, and Naruto jumped up to dodge them, but they didn't stop firing, and Naruto took cover behind a tree. Suddenly a huge fist was almost on top of his forehead, and it probably would have gone through his head, because the fist destroyed the tree. Naruto looked up to see a huge bull, seven feet tall, but with red eyes, and wearing a suit and red tie, grey horns and a nose ring, and was grey with a black tail barely showing from behind him, it also had huge braces on it's hands, with sharp spikes on the ends of the knuckles. Naruto just jumped up and slammed his fist into the huge "Bullmen" and the huge Bullmen reared up and like an angry bull, bucking Naruto off. Steam came from the Bullmen's nose, and Naruto was about to get punched by those spiked knuckled gantlets, but suddenly when he looked up, he saw Minato and Kushina holding the huge bull back. The monster brought its horns down and Kushina and Minato jumped back, and so did Naruto. "What's with the humanoid farm animals?!" Naruto shouted to his parents. "Well, they have talked about Horsemen, but not a bull humanoid." Minato said thoughtfully "Maybe no one could report it…" Kushina said grimly. The family felt a bit downed, and then they swept the weird monsters off the plane of living. They went back to the house, and they all collapsed asleep. Naruto couldn't help but still wanting to figure out the tie… Naruto woke up with the Nine Tails Seal throbbing, and he groaned as he got off the bed. He then went to the stairs, and he heard something, and turned to see the tie, still sitting on the bed, but it had fallen on the ground. His eyes narrowed and he walked quickly over to it and picked it up and put it in his pocket, and then walked down stairs. Apparently Minato and Kushina were still asleep, because they weren't down stairs. He turned and couldn't help but taking in the smell of the apartment, and then putting on his sandals, rushed out the door. Naruto rushed down to the village, and then knocked on a door, and Sakura opened the door, she seemed kind off sad. "Sakura, hey, are you alright?" He asks and stares into her emerald eyes. "Yeah, what do you need, Naruto?" She says seeming to hardening her expression as she stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Last night, I fought something weird, it was like the Horsemen, but it was a bull." He said. "A Bullmen?" She says shocked. "Yeah, I guess, but I was attacked by five Horsemen and a Bullmen. They also said, 'Target Acquired' when they saw me, but they sounded like a robot with a messed up vocal box!" Naruto exclaims. "So there after you? Then how come they killed the villagers?" Sakura says. "I never said they didn't try to kill me. They probably just kill anything that moves, like a robot, a machine just to kill." Naruto said sounding surprisingly dark. Sakura shivered slightly and then turned to look around the village, and then meet Naruto's eyes again, "Which means, **someone **sent them." Sakura says and Naruto nods. After talking to Sakura, Naruto headed to Ichiraku Ramen. He smiled as he enjoyed a bowl of ramen, at least in this weird place; they still had Ichiraku's ramen. "Thanks, pops!" Naruto says and leaves the money on the counter as he leaves. He then heads out toward the mountain of the Hokage's faces. Then he sees Sakura's dad's face on the fourth Hokage spot, and then realizes. _Does that mean…? Sakura's parents are dead?!_ _Of course_. He thought, _the way she was acting, she didn't have anyone in her house!_ He growled, thinking he should have noticed sooner, and then heads toward Sakura's place. "Sakura! Sakura! The Hokage Mountain! Your father's head is where my pa's was!" He shouted frantically since she didn't open the door, and then it creaked open. "What? It is." She says and slowly opens the door all the way, and reveals the box of tissues sitting at the table and the single photo sitting on the table. Naruto knew exactly what she had been doing and gulped, and then turned to her. "Hey, so do you know why everyone keeps calling me, Menma?" He asks her changing the subject. "No." She says and quietly turns back toward him and heads back inside, closing the door. "Sakura." He says quietly. He grits his teeth and turns around heading back to the mountain, for some odd reason, he needed to check the other side of the mountain. Naruto jumped off into the forest surrounding the Leaf village.

It felt like it had taking a million years to reach it, but Naruto had found the other side of the mountain. From what he was seeing it looked like a miniature start of the Leaf village, but it wasn't as big and looked long deserted and decrepit from age. He was drawn to the place, and mainly the largest building that was built into the mountain was where he wanted to really check out. Naruto jumped down and landed on the ground right by the destroyed buildings. He walked over by the buildings, but it was hard to see, the sun had set as he had gone down to a safe height to get to the ground and it had turned from morning to noon as he had went around the mountain, so now, it was nighttime. Naruto couldn't help but feel that the American holiday Halloween was supposed to be like this, with the buildings all decrepit and destroyed no light… He freaked himself out, but continued up to the staircase where the building could be reached. Finally making it to the last step, he looked around, and he felt a strong wind gust across the sky and his blond hair moved around. He looked around, but the still, black night was quiet and gave no sign of life. Naruto then did hear something, and he turned, and saw a large, throne like chair at the top of the building, and he was certain he had seen a black figure in it, but he was certain his mind was toying with his fear. Naruto continued up the steps and heard the sound of a 'whoosh' fabric moving, and this time he knew it wasn't his head playing tricks on him. Naruto pulled out his kunai, and called out, "Who's there?" He heard nothing, and as he lowered his stance, he heard a laugh, "I'm here, but you don't know me." The voice was exactly like his, but this voice had not come from him, and had a cocky, 'I'm better then you' tone to it. "Who are you?!" Naruto shouted and angrily reassumed his stance. The voice was then behind him, and Naruto turned around, "I don't really use my name anymore… So unless I need to, I have no need to tell you it." Naruto threw some shuriken towards the voice, but then heard it from the left, "You know, I'm over here, not there." The cocky tone said. "Quite toying around and fight me!" Naruto says angrily and makes a shadow clone. "Fine, but I want to use my soldiers first…" The voice was in front now, but the weak candle light couldn't give him a real certain idea, except that the person was a male, about the same age as him based on the height, spiky hair, and was wearing some kind of robe. Naruto just made his giant Rasengan, and then saw four Bullmen appear. They charged and Naruto went into Sage mode, and then made a couple more shadow clones… Then he destroyed the Bullmen. "That's not all." The robed figure says. Eight Horsemen then appear, and began firing. Naruto then launches his RasenShuriken at them, destroying them all. He huffs a couple of times and then as he says and the figure says, "Is that all you've got?" Naruto sneers and the robed guy just laughs and suddenly a pair of Sheep humanoids appeared, "What the… Sheepmen?" Naruto asks and then watches as they launch actual jutsu at him. Pure balls of light are launched from the white sheep humanoids hands. Still keeping the exact same attire, suits with the red tie. "So you're the man who makes the Horsemen, and Bullmen." Naruto says as the shadow clones he made destroy the sheep with his sage mode attacks. "Yes, that's me, and you still have company." With these words said the man released… Goatmen, goat headed humanoids, 6, with swords and long twisty horns, and white goat beards. They charged and launched there swords at the shadow clones, but the clones blocked it with their kunai and defeated the Goatmen with a stab with the knives. "Heh, looks like you're running out of ideas for your little farm animals." Naruto teases and charges the actual figure. "You'll never beat me… At least, not alone." The figure says and suddenly nine masked creatures come from behind the figure. "What are those?" Naruto says and creates more shadow clones. He tried fighting them, but the masked creatures soon over took. One of the god-looking creatures shot a long roll of paper at Naruto and caught him. Naruto struggled, but it was no use, the substance of the stuff wrapped around him was tight and strong, and the sound of the man getting closer was no less settling. The figure finally came over by Naruto, and this time, since he was close enough, Naruto could see him better. The guy wore a mask that was similar to the one the nine masked creatures had, and had a grey robe with fur near the top, his hair was also in a similar style as his, but shaggier, and his hair was black. Naruto stiffened and grit his teeth, "What do ya want?" Naruto said and the man stopped about five feet from him. "I want the Leaf destroyed, nothing more." Naruto shot a fierce glare as he narrowed his eyes at the masked guy. "You know what I hate more then that response is the fact you wear that stupid mask on your face!" Said masked male just chuckled in response. "Hmm, you don't know when you've lost do you?" He says and then tilts his head to the side. "Now get out of here…" He says and the masked priest holding him in the roll of material launched him out, and Naruto landed all the way down the stairs and he had a hard time getting back up. He would have tried to take him out, but since he knew where the masked fellow lived, he would just get reinforcements and take him out with Sakura, Sasuke, and maybe Kakashi. Naruto got to his feet and took off toward the Leaf. "He'll come back, you know." Tobi says appearing almost like a ghost, only partially visible, like a ghastly figure. "So? I'll just kill him and anyone else he brings with…" The other masked figure says dispersing the masked creatures and heading back over by the throne like chair in the center of the room. "You do know he has the Nine Tails as well… Naruto Uzumaki, he won't be an easy opponent." Tobi says and the masked guy turns to Tobi, "He doesn't control the beast as well as I do, and he'll need something to distract my nine masked creatures…"

When Naruto makes it back his body ached from nonstop movement and from taking the fall from the masked jerk's also masked buddies. He finally landed on the top of his parent's house, and then jumped down to where the door was, and he took a deep breath. Naruto then opened the door, and just stood there, taking in the scene. His mom, Kushina was cooking up supper and his dad, Minato was reading a book at the table, and he felt like it was actually what a normal house was like. Kushina looked up, "Hey Naruto! How are you?" She calls out and places the food at the table, "C'mon over, it's time for supper." Naruto was caught in his throat and almost started crying, but he held back his tears and headed over by his mom and dad.

The next morning Naruto rushed over by Sakura's house, and Sasuke tagged along. "So, what does Menma look like?" Naruto asks looking over by Sasuke. "What do you mean, you are Menma, and so you look exactly like Menma!" Sasuke says and gives Naruto a bit of a _WTF_ look. Naruto then gives him an equal look, and says simply, "I've told you all before, I'm not Menma, I'm Naruto." Sasuke just shrugs, "I'm just saying Menma looks exactly like you do, but Menma's evil. And I've heard his hair's black now, but that's all just a rumor." He says looking up at the sky, "And why are you headed to Sakura's house, anyway?" "Why can't I, and besides, I have something important to talk to her about anyway." Naruto defends and snaps all in one. "Oh, well I'm gonna give her a rose, and tell her how beautiful she is!" Sasuke announces and practices by pulling the rose out of his pocket. "Since when have you been such a playboy?" Naruto groans and can't help but feel irritated that he was just going to be pulling Sakura's chain. "I've always been a flirt, jeez." Sasuke says and turns to him, "Why were you gone yesterday anyway, you know you shouldn't leave the village, especially when all these Horsemen are out." Naruto just glares at him, and then sighed, "Between you and me, I found the guy who sent them, but he wears a mask, and has black hair, and a robe. Not a single really certain person he could be." Naruto says. "You found him! Where? We should totally go, me and you and Sakura!" Sasuke shouts and sounds excited. Naruto stops and shoves Sasuke against the side of one of the buildings, "No way! Look, whoever that masked guy is, he totally kicked my ass! Chances are he'd kick yours too!" Naruto then stepped back. "I'm not gonna show you." He says and finally walks over to Sakura's door and knocks, "Sakura I've got some news." He says, and the door creaks open and a curious looking Sakura steps out. "What did you find out?" She asks and sees Sasuke a bit away, looking like he was eavesdropping. "Here, how about we go inside." She says and pulls Naruto inside, closing the door on Sasuke. "Hey, wouldya do that for?" Naruto asks, "Because Sasuke was eavesdropping on us, and I think what we talk about is more like something that's none of his business, anyway what where you saying?" She explains and asks. "Well, yesterday I went behind the Hokage Mountain and I saw like, a little start of a village, and I went and checked it out, and I found the guy who makes the Horsemen, but he's REALLY strong. He can, like, summon these nine masked things and they're one thing, but then you got the actual guy who also wears a mask and he never actually fought me, so I don't know who he is or what he can do besides make those Horsemen and barn animal humans." Naruto says. "Wait, he can make more then just Horsemen?" She asks surprised. "Yeah! He made like sheep, and goats, and bulls, and of course the horses!" Naruto answers with what seemed like major overreaction but Sakura had to believe him. "So, can we go there?" "Never, at least not without someone who's really strong, like me, you, Sasuke and Kakashi. That might do." Naruto says thoughtfully and then grabs Sakura's hand and pulls her outside, "C'mon let's go, we need to get Kakashi!" He says and drags Sakura outside. "I can walk on my own!" She growls and smacks him on the head, and then sees Sasuke walking over. "So I get to go with you guys right?" He says his face pleasant, but his Sharingan was on, meaning he was listening the whole time, and watching. "Like YOU should come with." She growls and puts Sasuke down. "Hey, we have to take him with us, besides Sasuke's strong, I think, but we still need Kakashi!" Naruto says and starts heading back toward more to the center of the village, Sakura and Sasuke running to catch up. Kakashi was sitting at the ramen stand, Ichiraku and was on his fifth bowl of ramen when the three showed up. "Kakashi-sensei we need you to come with us." Naruto shouts and grabs him. "What for?" He asks shocked. "Oh, Menma, how are you, you feel the youth of your days… Such a good feeling isn't it." He says leaping up into the air and starting to rant about youth, but received a good smack in the head from Sakura to keep him in line. "We need you to help us attack someone, but as soon as possible." Naruto says as the group of four start heading toward the forest and jump onto a tree. "Where are we going?" Kakashi asks, but still keeps following the youthful teenagers. "The back of the Hokage Mountain!" Sasuke answers and receives glares from Sakura and Naruto because they now know he defiantly was eavesdropping. "Why there?" Kakashi asks again. "Because it's where I think the real Menma is, at least if he has black hair wears a mask and doesn't live in the village." "What REAL Menma? You are Menma, or maybe you're some kind of imposter, but you kind of act like Menma…" Kakashi debates and thinks out loud. "Ugh, just stop asking questions!" Naruto says annoyed. Then there was a flash of gray, and everyone missed it, except Naruto who knew the grey as the robe of masked guy who attacked him last night, and threw a pile of kunai at the flash. They hit the huge tree and everyone stopped to look at him, and a loud CLOMP announced the masked guy landing on the tree branch aside theirs. "Wow, who's he?" Sasuke says. "It's the masked guy I was telling you guys about!" Naruto shouts as the masked guy launches kunai at him. "GET HIM!" Naruto shouts and they all jump into action, Sasuke lighting up his Chidori and activating his clans feared Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, while, Kakashi lighting up his Lightning Blade and lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Sakura charged and instantly launched her foot down on the branch he was standing on. Naruto made a couple of shadow clones and had one hide so he could go into Sage mode, while the others helped him make a RasenShuriken. Naruto waited until the robed and masked guy jumped up to avoid being beat to a pulp, and then launched it to try to catch him up, and Kakashi and Sasuke came from the side. A loud and rather large explosion would say that the battle was lost to all, but all the shinobi got back up, but the masked guy was no longer masked, his mask had a massive crack, and was hanging on until Team 7 got up and looked at the no long masked villain, and his robe was torn, entirely… The mask then shattered and splintered revealing a similar Naruto, but this guy had his black hair, and same colored eyes, and yet he had a more dangerous look, and his whisker marks much more feral looking, and his face was twisted into an insane grin that showed his large, sharp canine teeth. "I'll kill you Leaf ninja, and you won't know what hit you…" He growls. "It really is Menma!" Kakashi and Sasuke shout in shock. Menma then jumps and in a raging rampage of fury delivers a jaw shattering punch to Sasuke and charges for Kakashi next, and seems to be leaving Sakura and Naruto for last. Sasuke was sent flying and went through five trees before landing on the ground. "That's my answer to coming back to the Leaf village, Sasuke." Menma hisses and then charges Kakashi, who suddenly looked like he had no idea of what to do. Menma jumped up and bringing both fists down on Kakashi's back, puts him a good five feet under the moist, black, forest floor soil. Menma then roars and rushes toward Naruto and Sakura. Naruto suddenly feels scared, and he didn't know why, maybe it was because how fast it seemed this Menma guy could just smash people into the ground and send them fifty yards. Whatever it was, Naruto felt like he defiantly had to stop him, Menma brought up his fist, with his knuckles clenched tight and white, as Naruto threw up his own hands and arms to block him, but Menma was extremely fast, and flipped clean over Naruto's head and sent a spine breaking kick to his back and sent him flying. Naruto got up slowly, and now his back was extremely sore, but he had to stop Menma. Sakura was blocking him and had managed to keep Menma distracted from Naruto by getting back in his way, but every time she did that, she put herself in the danger of being demolished by Menma and his raging fury. Naruto couldn't really think of what exactly to do to stop him, he wasn't even using Ninjutsu and yet he had cut Team 7 down and was keeping them down. Naruto made a shadow clone and then decided on using his Rasengan to get Menma, but Menma had finally used a sweep kick to knock Sakura off her feet, he had just lifted her into the air by her neck when Naruto's Rasengan smashed into him. Menma was sent flying and slide back a fairly decent ten yards, but Menma was still on his feet, and seemed reluctant to give up, "You'll all be dead, it doesn't matter what you do, I'll still destroy the Leaf. I was on my way to attack it, but if I can divide and conquer, and it seems this will be the way it goes, and I don't have a problem with it at all, considering how WEAK you all are!" Menma growls and prepares to attack them again. His robe finally tattered enough that they could see Menma had no shirt on under it, and that he had red belted gloves that went up to his elbow, but had nothing on the fingers, while, his sandals were like the gloves in design. He didn't seem to really care about his appearance, and seemed to hate the Leaf, just like Sasuke… Use to? Or maybe did? Who knows…? Menma pulled out a sharpened kunai from his back pocket and charged for Naruto and Sakura, but at least Kakashi and Sasuke were getting up and trying to get back into the action. Naruto grabbed Sakura and sprung into the air, missing Menma's slash from his kunai by an inch. Menma just smiled and then turned, and a wave of wind came from him as he made a hand sign, and suddenly a large diagram came up, and as Menma called out the name of the signs, the masked beasts emerged from the letters. Kakashi used his Kamui, and Menma seemed to be pretty ticked after seeing his pawns being sent to another dimension. Menma then realized he was running out of options, he had intended to attack the Leaf, but he hadn't known of the Uchiha clan being there, and that an non Uchiha had a Mangekyo Sharingan this powerful. He growls and cursed under his breath and then jumped up to the highest point in the highest tree. "Great Spiraling Ball." He said as he held up his hand with his palm upturned and suddenly the purple chakra jutsu appeared in the sphere shape with the rings around it. "You leave me no choice, but I can just destroy this forest…" He says and drops the whirling sphere. Naruto automatically notices that the ball had a huge amount of chakra compressed into a small form, and he told the others to scatter or get down. Naruto jumped up and headed for Menma to end him once and for all. The forest was entirely destroyed this time, not just the area for a mile around and luckily for the shinobi, they lived, yet unluckily for the shinobi, Menma lived. Naruto and Menma had met in the air as the explosion when off, and it tore Menma and Naruto apart, not literally, but the massive wave sent them flying in opposite directions. Kakashi looked up, and saw Naruto, and then waved for Sasuke and Sakura to follow him to Naruto. They took off, but else where… Menma got up shakily, he felt lightheaded, but he was gritting his teeth. He had never wanted to destroy someone more then those Leaf ninja. With a new resolve, Menma threw himself to his feet, and shakily turned to the faded Tobi. "I see you might need some help." Tobi offers. "No. Not from you…" Menma hisses at Tobi, and while he makes hand signs Tobi offers again. "I don't care if you want to help… I don't need any help from you!" Menma roars and a hoard of Horsemen appear, with a group of Bullmen as leaders, and a couple of Goatmen and Sheepmen for Kakashi to fight with. Menma then glared at Tobi, and Tobi responded by disappearing with his Space-Time Ninjutsu, irritated to not get a reaction he wanted from Menma. Menma's newly summoned army then charged towards the area where Naruto had landed, and Menma gathered up his now six masked creatures, he was missing his tiger, his giant turtle, and his serpent. Those where the masked beasts, and the best physical fighters, but he still had the Shinigomi and Reaper, as well as the Big Dipper and Little Dipper gods, and his sea dragon. Menma then waited a bit, resting and catching his breath and headed out a bit behind the tail of his army. Naruto was getting up; surrounded by a pile of roots and dirt from landing so hard in the forest floor, and soon he heard the sound of people coming. He sprung to his feet, and then relaxed when; he saw Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi burst in from the trees. "Are you ok?" Sakura asks Naruto as she goes over by him. "Yeah I'm fine, well mostly." He answers and then remembers. "What happened to Menma?" He says and looks at them. "Menma landed somewhere else, and don't we get a thank you, we totally just came to see if you're alright!" Sasuke demands and makes Naruto get angry. "You're so vain; you know that right, Sasuke?" Naruto says making fun of Sasuke. "Well, I guess he didn't forget about us…" Kakashi says suddenly. "What makes you say that?" Naruto asks staring at his sensei blankly. "Because all those Horsemen are headed right for this spot." Kakashi says pointing off into the thick forest. Then they started hearing the thunder of the Horsemen's feet and them running to the location. "Let's take them out…" Naruto says and uses his multi shadow clone jutsu, and some of the clones made Rasengans. "Yeah!" Sasuke shouts happy to fight easy targets again, and uses his fireball jutsu at their direction to pick off the front lines. They then started firing there kunai shotguns and Naruto and the rest of Team 7 dodged the kunai and launched there jutsu. Sakura headed toward the pile of Horsemen, and in the mist, she saw the huge Bullmen. While that happened to her, Kakashi saw the Sheepmen and Goatmen appear, and start attacking him. Sasuke was trying to just deal with the sheer number of Horsemen, and could barely attack because of the constant fire. Naruto on the other hand, was making his way over to the back, he was certain he had felt THAT chakra, Menma's, and he was certain to stop him. Menma expected this though, and was perfectly prepared as the blond opposite landed in front of him. Menma just grinned his nasty grin and said, "You gonna try to stop me, again." "You really irate me, and if you don't stay away from the Leaf, I have no choice but to stop you!" Naruto shouts and charges, but Menma suddenly shouts out, "Now!" Suddenly Naruto stops and it was a good thing too, because a sudden blast and slash from the divine masked priests meant if he had been there he wouldn't have still been alive. Menma then suddenly appears from behind Naruto, and before Naruto can defend himself. Menma grabs Naruto and pulling him tight against himself, making it impossible for Naruto to move, and Menma puts his sharpened kunai against his throat. Naruto could feel the cold, grey, metal on his throat, and was shocked Menma had succeeded in capturing him. Menma then switched it up a bit and grabbed Naruto's arms, and like an evil cop, puts Naruto's hands behind his back, and shoves him on the ground, his foot on his back. Menma then leans down and ties his hands with a thick rope. "Now let's go play hostage, and then you're friends can go ahead and die, and then I'll just break the deal, and I'll kill you… Though HE might want to see you first…" Menma says sinisterly as his chakra changed back and forth from normal to a colder and more evil presence. Menma then grabs Naruto by his collar roughly and sets him on his feet, "You're pretty weak, and Tobi told me you'd be strong…" Menma says and walks directly behind Naruto to keep him in line. "T-Tobi?" Naruto says confused and glances at Menma. "Well… What a surprise of course the Akatsuki would be behind this somehow." Naruto scoffs and keeps walking, until of course he notices he wasn't headed toward the battlefield, they were going back to that place Naruto had been defeated by Menma before. Tobi was standing by the side of the bridge, and was probably smirking under his mask to see Menma had captured Naruto. "Well, well, looks like someone was defeated, and captured." Tobi says and walks over by Naruto. "Now I can have the Nine Tails," Tobi says and pulls out a kunai, "And if you resist, we can always half-kill you." The light from the fading sun showing his Sharingan in his single eye holed mask. As Tobi was about to turn around and probably take Naruto inside to remove the beast, there was a loud clang, a kunai had just went through Tobi's head, and of course went right through his head, but it got the point across that someone wanted Tobi dead, and intended to kill him. "Kakashi, you have to learn that trick is defiantly one that will not work." Tobi says his Sharingan glancing off to a spot of the thick forest. Team 7, minus Naruto, jump out of the brush, and Menma snaps, "How are you still alive!" Tobi seemed to see how much Menma was irritated, but he couldn't stop it until they were dead and Menma himself was satisfied. "No matter, you have to deal with the divine priests and the divine beast!" Menma shouts and on cue the creatures appear and charge for the team. Tobi then teleports, but it was more like he opened a portal, and suddenly the missing creatures jumped out of it. Kakashi was speechless. _Is it possible the dimensions are connected, but how, I have this eye from Obito…? Unless, no, it can't be, Obito is dead._ Kakashi thinks flustered and makes his Lightning Blade. Tobi then teleports and Menma jumps in front of Naruto, and makes sure to keep him hostage. Sakura was the only person who went to save Naruto, the other two were keeping the beasts busy, but Sakura was flung back by Menma's punch, but she was caught… By chakra threads…? She glanced up, "No way…" She says as she is brought up and lands neatly next to her savior, Sasori. The Akatsuki then shot off determined to also destroy the monsters. "The Akatsuki!?" Menma shouts and grabbing Naruto by his locked together wrists takes off toward the building, but is surrounded by Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. "I will destroy the village, you can't stop me, and this is just a minor stumble…" He growls and leaps up over their heads, releasing Naruto. "Don't worry about me, go after him!" Naruto says as Sakura cuts the rope off his wrists. "We haven't forgotten about him…" Sasuke says as they all take off to get Menma. Menma was sitting by the side of the doorway, and was silent, he was catching his breath, but as long as he wasn't seeable, he was keeping his chakra low so they wouldn't detect him. _Weak perhaps, but alone most certainly not._ Menma thinks quietly and let's his head go against the wall and smirks. Naruto and the others arrive, and Menma doesn't shift an inch, until they seem to instantly know where he was. Menma sprung to his feet and punched Kakashi in the face, sending a surprised Kakashi back a ways. "There he is!" Naruto shouts and Sakura and Sasuke step to the side, putting their plan into action. Naruto waits till Menma was in reach of his fist, and steps back as Sakura slashes Menma's back with her kunai and Sasuke binds Menma's wrists. Menma growls and gives a very scary look that would make most crap their pants, but Sakura could stand up to him. "Not so tough now, huh?" She says and they head back outside, the Akatsuki had defeated the masked creatures, and as they dissipated in puffs of smoke, but Naruto felt a pulse from his stomach, where the Nine Tails seal was. He shook it off, and they took Menma back to the Leaf, but it was sure fun getting there. Menma never tried to actually escape, but jumping through the trees and making sure Menma wouldn't escape was hard. When they arrived they were all exhausted, and they almost collapsed as they made it to the gate, and luckily the other ANBU were there to help bring Menma to the inside of the ANBU base. That night, Naruto fell asleep happily, and was satisfied with the day. However, there was a still and tense feeling across the Leaf.

Menma sat in the cold, stone prison cell, blood was still coming out of his mouth, but he was reluctant to say anything, and his wicked grin still suggesting he knew about all the questions and about there answers. "Who do you work with?!" "Where were you hiding?!" "How were you going to destroy the Leaf?!" The interrogators shout at him. Menma just coughs out more blood and smiles, "You'll find out, and I'm hiding nothing, and I don't work with ANYONE." He says getting up, and like he could have the whole time, breaks the rope around his hands. "I'm going to really mess you up though!" With this said the **interrogators** where soon being **interrogated**, but Menma was way more for the actually killing part of the equation. After coming up with some answers Menma leaves behind the bodies and takes their keys and leaves, he had to go meet up with Naruto.

Unassuming he was about to be in a really big fight, Naruto was sitting happily on his bed, no shirt on, just enjoying the sunlight on his skin. He glanced up when he heard a knock on the closed door. "Menma or I mean… Naruto, it's time to eat." Minato said through the door. "Ok, Dad." Naruto said, happy to say Dad for once. Naruto then got off his bed and put back on his fishnet and sweatshirt and went downstairs. He was pleased to see Kushina and Minato cleaning off the table and setting it. Naruto then went over and started helping them out, and after all was said and done; they were full to the brim and a bit tired. "Wow, what a meal!" Naruto said happily and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, it was very good, Kushina." Minato says turning to his wife. "Well, I don't think it was that good because I don't think I cook great, ya know." She says trying to avoid further complements. "I think I should go, I was going to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura in about five minutes!" Naruto exclaims when he sees the time and rushes out the door before his parents could say anything. "Always has to run around doesn't he." Minato says and starts cleaning up. "He's always been like that." Kushina responds and also starts cleaning up. Naruto zips through the village to Ichiraku ramen and waits a moment and then hears his name, "Hey, Naruto over here!" Sasuke says and waves to him. Naruto turns and grins as he goes over to the younger Team 7 comrades… This means no Kakashi. Sakura smacks Naruto on the head for being late, but of course was to be expected. They then head out of the village with a picnic basket and off into the woods to enjoy it, after all, the reports of Horsemen and other men had shrunk very quickly. Naruto was still kind of reluctant to go back into the forest, but since he was with Sasuke and Sakura, he figured if anything went wrong, they could handle it. Menma was the only person they'd have to worry about. They sat around the blanket surrounding the basket and were enjoying the sun and warmth of the day, all was well, Sakura was laughing, Sasuke was flirting, and Naruto was talking. A loud CLOMP was heard, and the team turned around to see a familiar person, of course HE would show up. Menma walked calmly over to the group, and couldn't help but release a smile of pleasure when the others glared at his appearance. Menma just stood a yard from the others and said, "Nice picnic. Mind if I join?" He waited a couple of moments for an answer and then kneeled down beside them. "I'm trying to figure out if I should leave a survivor of the Leaf, and who it should be. You have any idea who it should be, or should I just kill everyone? Maybe it'll be Hinata; she always loved me anyway…" He taunts and gathers looks from the three's faces. Naruto can't help but become irritated Menma would take advantage of Hinata or anyone else, and says, "How about we catch you and throw you in an insane asylum." Sasuke and Sakura laugh, but Menma chuckles too. "I've heard that one before." He then moves quickly over to Sakura and puts his arm around her neck and pulls her against his chest. "Maybe Sakura? What do you say; I'm a pretty nice guy." Sasuke burns in an inferno of jealousy and then gets up and prepares to punch Menma. "So quick to physical violence, eh?" He says not even turning around, and instead targets Naruto. "Now I'll just go and get Hinata, and Ino or maybe Tenten. Bye." Naruto growls and jumps for Menma, but the evil looking Naruto jumps into the air, a blushing Sakura in his arms, and disappears. "What's he going to do to her?!" Sasuke says a nervous wreck. "We have to go back to the Hokage Mountain; he probably already has the other girls, so let's go!" Naruto says not answering Sasuke's question. Sasuke and Naruto take off toward the Hokage Mountain, and when they get there see some other familiar faces, The Akatsuki. Sasori turns towards them and Naruto says quickly, "What are you guys doing here?" Konan glares at him for using 'guys' but then turns back toward the small destroyed village structure they had discovered. "We noticed the reports of Horsemen always came from this direction, so when we scouted we found this settlement, and we assume the person who controls the Horsemen is inside." Sasori informs and then turns to the approaching leader, Itachi Uchiha. "Brother, is what that red-headed guy says true?" Sasuke asks his older brother, and Sasori being a bit irritated about being called just a red head; he had a name after all. "Yes, and were glad you have shown up, because were about to go down and have a look. "Wow, wow, wow… I know that guy lives there, I've checked this place out before, Menma lives in the biggest place against the walls of the mountain, and he just kidnapped the female ninjas." Naruto says schooling the whole Akatsuki. "Why would he do that, hmm?" Deidara asks looking up from his clay covered palms. "Well, I don't really know… But I can assume it's something really bad, ya know?" Naruto says in response. "Well let's go." Itachi says and Deidara reveals his C2 dragon and two birds for Sasuke and Naruto. "Not bad, hmm?" Deidara says pleased with his fine art. "It's terrible." Sasori comments and reluctantly boards the bomb dragon. "Don't say that while you're on the dragon I can make explode any moment my man, hmm." Deidara threatens and receives a look of disapproval from Itachi. "Well, I won't blow this thing while Itachi's on it, or while I am, so you get to luck out my man, hmm." Deidara says as he walks up onto the dragon, and it takes off in the direction of Menma's hideout. Sasuke and Naruto aboard the birds also take off, and land before the Akatsuki does. Surprisingly they're greeted by Horsemen and a Bullmen leader. In a moment, a huge fireball from Itachi destroys the whole group and Sasuke and Naruto look up to see the dragon land next to the two birds, which dwarf in comparison. The Akatsuki pile off the dragon, and head toward the base. Sasuke and Naruto then turn, Menma was leaning next to the bridge part of the hideout and said, "You never give up… Huh? The Akatsuki?" He says shocked for once and loosing his cocky tone. "Hmm, still won't win…" Menma says gathering his cocky tone again, and disappearing behind his crowd of masked creatures. The Akatsuki rammed into the creatures and began exchanging blows. Sasuke and Naruto then headed into the base to see where the girls were and fight Menma. When they entered they didn't see anything…

Menma grabbed Sakura's hair and put it behind her ears, "You're not saying much…" He says leaning closer to her. "I **don't** like you, Menma." Sakura says strongly emphasizing the DON'T part. Menma just narrowed his eyes and pulled her next to him, "Don't act like that, after all, you're stuck here until those idiots find you, or if they EVER find you…" Menma says and kisses Sakura forcefully. Sakura blushes and pulls away a bit, and Menma is surprised by her cringe and pulls back. "Humph." He growls and turns toward the other girls. "Well, let's keep them hostages." Menma says turning to his partner in crime, Tobi. "Hey, don't I get a say in this? You damned traitor!" Hinata shouts at Menma. "You should know I don't play 'good boy.'" Menma reminds her and ascots her lower into the building while Tobi follows behind, the girls in front of Menma heading down the staircase. "I know you know that, and I know that you're a bad boy, and that's half the fun…" She says checking him out with help from the dim-light supplied by the torches lining the long spiraling staircase. Menma couldn't help but feel pleased to hear the comment, and yet uncomfortable when she started looking him up and down. Hinata then continued, "… The other half would be of course taking you out on a date…" Hinata flirts and stares him down again. Menma stopped and turned to face her, and growled at her, making his point known. Hinata looked at Menma and smiled pleased to see his expression, "I didn't say getting you to admit you want to do it would be easy…" Hinata taunted further. Menma stopped and growled further, the Nine Tails eyes clouding over his own. "Stop." He growled deadly and furiously. Tobi glanced up and senesced Menma's uncomfortable level had been past, but he said nothing. Hinata just chucked and finally stopped, she had pushed her limits with her evil boyfriend… She would just wait… Menma then continued down the hallway, only the sound of feet hitting weathered stone could be heard.

Sasuke and Naruto had searched the whole premise, not a trace of Sakura or any other thought to be kidnapped female nin. Naruto groaned, he was exhausted from searching and to be honest felt like collapsing, and while Sasuke didn't look it, he was feeling the exact same way. "I, can't, find, them, anywhere…" Naruto huffed out. "Me, either…" Sasuke huffed back. "But… Where, else, could they be?" He asks regaining his breath. "Don't know." Naruto responds back, regaining his breath as well.

Menma was walking down the hall, and was feeling quite stressed out. His brilliant plan that had been collected and thought upon for almost two years was failing miserably. Tobi wasn't much help either, just walking around and talking was all he was good for. Sakura wasn't really returning his feelings in the love sector and Hinata was misbehaving, as usual. He was starting too actually feel, **worried**. Though his worry was defiantly about to be increased, because of all people he wanted to never see, showed up, Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh look, the two losers found me." Menma says faking to be intimidated. "We weren't looking for you, Menma. We were making sure the girls were all right!" Sasuke says sounding straight out of an ad with his tone. "Well, we need to capture Menma too. Plus, we should take care of that ghastly Tobi, too." Naruto says sweat dropping at Sasuke's answer. Naruto and Sasuke then turned to face Menma, and Menma wasn't looking very happy with them…

They turned to face ME like they could just destroy me by LOOKING. I was probably looking like I was about to blow my top, because Tobi stepped up and separated the girls from the whole thing. "So, you two have teamed up." Tobi asks in his sinister voice. "Yeah!" "Yup." Naruto and Sasuke agree. "Well, I know a little bit about you two better then Menma… So I'll give him some advice to defeat you both." Tobi snarls and I realize I'm a bit happier, at least Tobi could tell me how to dispose of these two 'heroes." Tobi then goes over and as he walks back, he stops and whispers into my ear. "Annoy Naruto, anything that would make him irritated and then let the Nine Tails out, and then YOU get out. He'll be consumed by hate and destroy things around him, including Sasuke." I grin in disbelief. I could have probably figured that out, but it would have been too late and I would loose. However now, I was certain I wasn't going to be defeated, at least, not easily.

The trio clashed in a frenzy of fury that started decaying the land slowly and ever so steadily. Menma had his nine masked creatures, and Sasuke and Naruto were defiantly out numbered, but not outmatched, there skills far exceeded what the masked creatures could do. The fighting commenced and no one was trying to stop it. Luckily, a familiar group of mercenaries showed up, the Akatsuki, and the leader was determined to protect his brother and was loyal to his village, Itachi Uchiha. "We will take the masked things, but you will have to deal with Menma and that strange masked man." Itachi said and then went off with the rest of the members to subdue the masked monsters. "Well, that takes care of that. Let's go get Tobi!" Sasuke says and they take off after the fleeing Menma. "I won't let them get into here. Above all, I won't let them ruin my plans!" Menma says and skids to a halt at the door, and slams it closed. Naruto and Sasuke stop, but this door was no ordinary door, it was embedded with chakra seals that would pull there chakra out if they touched it. Menma grinned when he knew they had figured out they would have to find another way in, but there wasn't other way in. So they'd have to risk their chakras to enter… He hurried down the steps and then slammed the cellar door shut. "That should keep them out…" He whispers as he finally closes the rusty, black, heavy door with a loud, squeaky, S-L-A-M. Naruto finally figures it out, and in his Sage Mode he slams into the door, instantly his chakra is almost entirely drained, but he was strong enough to knock the door down, so it was a success. "Holy shit Naruto! You really did it!" Sasuke said in shock. Naruto couldn't help but feel it wasn't really encouragement though… The first thing they noticed once the door feel was the alarming amount of red, sticky blood stains in the walls and on the ground. "Jeez, did vampires live here or something…?" Sasuke asks clueless. "I don't know, but we have to find the girls and Menma before he kills them or something horrible like that!" Naruto says, and couldn't help but feel he sounded almost like Sasuke. "You're right, for the girls!" Naruto just sighed, and charged down the long hallway. Menma was around the corner, and somehow they noticed, because as Menma noticed, he was smashed into the brick wall by a Giant Rasengan. However this wasn't the REAL Menma and the clone just vanished in a burst of smoke. They both turned when they heard multiple foot steps, but they were shocked at the faces they saw, it was the girls! "Guys!" Sakura shouted and launched herself their direction. "Thank god…" Hinata says and staying away from the boys. "Hurry… He might still be following… Menma is insane… I think… He's coming undone." A shy Ino says just loud enough for the people in the room. "That's right. Cling to your 'heroes' they won't be heroes for long. I got what you want, but you seem to not see it… But once you see I have the right intention… You'll be down on your knees, begging me for more guidance…" A mysterious voice says. They look up and on the support beam was two shining red eyes, belonging to Menma Uzumaki. "There!" Naruto shouts. "I have it… I got selfish blood running through my veins, but my road is paved in gold, I have a platinum soul. I give up everything… Yet, I'm just the lie you adore…" He says his teeth gleaming, "I'm the closest thing you're going to find to a god, so bow down before me… I've given everything to my fame…" Sasuke was annoyed at him, and said while throwing some shuriken, "Shut up, you Lune!" Menma neatly dodges it and lands on the ground beside them, and turns to them… "Wow, he has Sharingan!" Naruto says seeing his red eyes. "You're all way to late… I was done with you long ago…" Menma jumps toward the two, and suddenly there is a loud, SLASH! "S-S-Sasuke…" Naruto says turning from where he had been shoved aside, to see a blood dripping Sasuke… Menma's kunai went right through Sasuke's chest. "How… How could you, you bastard!" Naruto shouts angrily, and stares at his best friend. Sasuke collapsed with silence. Naruto rushed over to him, while Menma stood over the two, "I told you. You can't beat me. I am a god, and I have the true idea. You're just a kid, you don't know anything!" Naruto angrily jumped up and meet the charging Menma head on. Naruto's eyes had changed to Nine Tails' and he had a forming three tail chakra cloak. "Giving in to the Nine Tails so soon?" Menma grabbed Naruto's throat and held him in the air. "I told you this was done…" Menma starts but the choked Naruto shouted out, **"I don't care what you said! I'm going to beat your ass, whether it's in Hell, Heaven or on this Earth!" **Naruto then grabs Menma arms and throws him up; releasing himself from the grip Menma had once had on his throat. Menma got up, considering the hit he took; it was rather impressive he could still stand. "I get it now… You're all mixed up with Tobi and Menma. You joined together somehow… That's why you have Sharingan…" Naruto says, losing his Nine Tails cloak and going into sage mode with the Nine Tails eyes. Menma finally turned around, "I've had enough horsing around Nine Tails, now I'm just going to use my trump card…" Menma says, except his mouth doesn't open, and his voice was Tobi's deep, soulless dark one. Naruto turns to Sasuke's body, and grits his teeth, but then Sasuke says, "N-Naruto, you have to… Kill Menma…" He hacks up some blood and the girls scramble a bit and start shouting, "Sasuke! Sasuke you ok! Wow Sasuke! S-Sasuke!" Naruto turned to Menma and Menma said, "It's alright, I'll need a bit to gather my chakra for my trump card anyway…" Naruto was uneasy, especially since Menma now had Mangekyo Sharingan and his voice was still identical to Tobi's. Naruto jumps back, and stares anxiously at his dying friend. "You know Naruto… I never saw it coming… Maybe I should have been a little less… Careless. I guess it lead to my death after all…" He chuckles slightly his voice cracking and the stream of blood from his mouth growing. "Sasuke… I never thought we would ever be friends… I show up in this world… And now you die right before my eyes…" Naruto says tearing up and staring at his once considered rival. "You know… I always thought if I died… It would be by your hand… We were always rivals… Turns out I kinda did… Except you got a lot nicer the last couple of days…" Sasuke says his own eyes tearing up. "I always thought… I had forever… I guess not…" Naruto and Sakura started crying and Sasuke turns to Sakura carefully. "Sakura… I've always wanted to say… **I Love You**…" Sakura grabs Sasuke's hand and squeezes it tight, and in the background an irritable Menma was gaining more and more chakra… Sasuke coughs a bit more and his eye glaze a bit and then says, "Naruto… Become… The… _Avenger_…And…Please… Tell… My… Brother… Itachi…" He stares at Naruto. Naruto nods and then Sasuke's eyes close, never to open again. His hand that had been holding Sakura's stops clenching her hand… Naruto and Sakura scream, "No!" Naruto cries and so does the other girls and Sakura… Her hand still tightly wrapped with Sasuke's. "Do you see what it's like, to have a loose? A person you were on the same team with?" Menma says from behind them, and Naruto turns to look at him. Menma had the Nine Tails' eyes, but around the slit was the Mangekyo Sharingan… As well as an evil dominate and powerful chakra coming from his whole body. "You killed Sasuke… Now I'm gonna kill YOU!" Naruto says angrily, and Sakura gets up too. "I'm going to stop him too…" Sakura says, "There's no need to have to act strong, Sakura, you can relax if you want…" Sakura turns to Naruto. "No. I won't let you do this alone…" She says and Naruto sighs and realizing he wasn't going to loose an argument with Sakura, didn't say anything else. "Now then, let's fight…" Menma says and suddenly the massive chakra comes out and leaves Sakura and Naruto with their mouths hanging open. A massive Susanno looking fox had appeared; it even had armor and tails. "A Nine Tails Susanno?" Naruto asks in shock. He had seen Sasuke's Susanno, but it had looked more like a warrior, not like a creature or animal. He turned to Sakura, and she was pulling her chakra to her fists… "Alright… I'll use the Nine Tails Chakra!" Naruto says going into Nine Tails Chakra Mode. "Now we at least stand a chance… However, the Akatsuki jump in front of the two. "We can't leave this to just you two, you must be crazy to think you could fight this thing alone…" Sasori says and turns to Itachi who was facing the Nine Tails. "What do we do?" Itachi stares at the beast, thinking, while Naruto and Sakura realize he hasn't seen his brother's body. "I-Itachi I think… You should… Um. Well, your brother…" Naruto couldn't spit it out, especially to someone like Itachi. Itachi just turned and stared at Naruto blankly, and then his mouth fell open; he had seen Sasuke. Sakura stared at Itachi and could tell from his expression he was horrified. The other Akatsuki turned and stared as well, and a couple of gasps came from the members, as well as talk among them… Menma was entirely forgotten… At least, at the moment. Menma roared in irritation that his spotlight had been stolen. "Uh, hello! He's dead, isn't that great! Now fight me!" Menma roars impatiently and slams his Fox Susanno's arm down on the ground before him. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just said, his classmate had been killed by HIM and he didn't even care. "Oh my god! I'm just gonna freggin' mess you up!" Naruto shouts in anger, "You killed him and you don't even care!" Menma turns with his freaky Mangekyo Sharingan eyes and says calmly, "Exactly, I don't care." Naruto went into Nine Tails Chakra Mode and jumped to assault the murderer. Itachi knelt before his brother's body. "Menma did this…?" He asks and the girls nod timidly. "Fine then. If he isn't going to play by the rules… Then I won't either…" Itachi says and activates his own Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanno. Menma turned; he was actually going to have a hard time… Sasori had removed his clock and was using 101 puppets if you count the Third Kazekage… Kisame had merged with his sword, Shark Skin… Itachi had his Susanno, and his Mangekyo… Hidan had gone into whatever the hell his religious mode was… Kakazu became the creepy masked thingy… Konan had made her paper angel wings… All the Pains were before him and of course he had Deidara and his C2 Dragon… Quite tough indeed. Menma was confident though, as he always was… Tobi was confident too, so it was going well… The fight broke out and there was a massive mess of nonstop explosions and other things like explosions… The Fox Susanno was quite durable though… And plus it was as strong as the Nine Tails plus a ultra Susanno… However the Akatsuki already knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight. Kakazu fired his electric, fire and ice elemental masks blast the tri beam at the monster, and Sasori launched the pressurized water from his hands while Deidara sent two C2 dragons. Kisame charged and using water prevented Menma from moving, and in turn, the giant Susanno. Itachi waited until his ears were ringing from the explosion to use his Susanno's sword on the other Susanno. Naruto also used his Giant Rasengan on the other side of the jutsu. "Naruto, every jutsu has a weak spot… Wait until he repairs the Susanno's armor, and then run through it and attack Menma." Itachi calls out to his comrade. "Understood, Itachi sir!" Naruto shouts back and waits until he can see through the smoke… "There!" Naruto shouts and he charges through the fox and using his Nine Tails chakra slams his fist into Menma's chest. Menma had turned, but it had been too late, the chakra cloak Naruto had made him impossible to out beat in speed. Menma was sent flying and the fox dissipated and just formed an evil black chakra around Menma. "Eh, guess I should pay attention a little more… You think you idiot! Let me take over! I know how to work this thing!" Menma fights with Tobi. Naruto just stares confused, "You know it looks weird when you have the same mouth and you guys start fighting, ya know?" Menma turns to Naruto, and wipes away the blood from his mouth. "Whaddya say you punk!" Menma growls and Naruto could tell it was the real Menma. "You sound funny, jeez." Naruto repeats in a briefer form. "I'm gonna mash you up and then crush you even further!" Menma roars as the fox reforms. It roars and slams its head down where Naruto had been standing. "Hahaha, that's what you deserve, to die!" Menma says coldly and jumps over by the Akatsuki again. "You… Bastard…" Naruto says pushing the chunks of boulders off of him. "I'm… Gonna defiantly KILL YOU!" Naruto shouts again. "You know you've said that three times… Gonna make it come true now?" Menma says throwing Kisame and Hidan out of the huge battle area. "I'll find some way to, because my ninja way is… To never give up!" Naruto makes his Biju Bomb and then charges Menma. "There's no way you will survive that attack! That chakra's so compressed… It probably weighs a ton… It could just crush you!" Tobi says, and Menma sighs and jumps back, but Sasori jumps up and slams Menma back towards it. Menma turns and surprised, braces for the impact. The Akatsuki lay around, almost all of them defeated, and Menma lay further away… The only people that were still standing were Naruto, Itachi, the girls and Sakura and Sasori. Naruto walked over to Menma, and stared at him. Menma shifted and got up slowly, but there was something off… Tobi's chakra was no longer part of Menma's. "Where's Tobi?" Naruto asks Menma. Menma glares up and Naruto and his eyes return to a slightly normal Nine Tails type, and coughs up a bit of blood. "Don't know…" Menma says and shoves some rocks off of him and gets to his feet. "I'm going to have to kill you, ya know that right?" Naruto reminds him. "Fine then. Kill me… I **dare** you." Menma taunts and coughs more blood onto the ground. "I'm already going to die anyway…" He says and grins, looking terrifying with his sharp canines and blood covered teeth. "I told you, kill me… What's wrong? Can't do it?" Menma says again staring coldly at Naruto. "No. I can't kill you, because you're just like Sasuke… The Sasuke in my world, that's still alive." Menma chuckles and his whole body shakes and then he coughs out some more blood. "Damn it…" He curses the blood, "Well, this Sasuke… How is he like me, eh?" Naruto grabs Menma's arm and puts it over his neck. "I'll tell you, because he's evil, and he wanted to destroy the Leaf." Menma seemed shocked that Naruto was helping him over against the wall. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Menma asks sourly. "Because I'm not a bad guy. I'm a hero, ya know!" The Akatsuki started getting back up, but they weren't too thrilled to hear that Naruto had saved Menma instead of killing him. Itachi wasn't especially thrilled, considering it was the guy that had killed his brother. As for Tobi, well, no one ever found a trace of him. However it is said that Naruto left a couple of days later… However, Menma broke out of jail, and Tobi was never found… Maybe it was all just a coincidence…


End file.
